Hypothetical Elements Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 March 2016
06:48 "Can I be a admin too?" - Dane Hammond, September 7, 2015 06:48 (facepalm) 06:48 (facepalm) 06:48 What a hypocrite :/ 06:49 A user is here for over two months and doesn't deserve it, yet he does (facepalm) 06:49 Yep. 06:49 (faceplam) Nkechinyer has little sensbility - Douglas 2016 06:49 Oops. 06:49 Hi PFM 06:49 Hi PFM 06:50 I do personally dislike Nkech's actions, but, I do not judge them. 06:50 how do i add my bot onto this chat? 06:50 (facepalm) 06:50 * ragequit * 06:50 /announce DarrenBot has joined the chat! 06:50 Everything he said now is so ironic if you think about it. 06:51 Time to give the AltHistory Wiki some cookies. ^^ 06:51 But, now now. :P 06:51 @Doug you just login your not account in a separate tab and join the chat 06:51 Are you going to notify them about Nkech? @SM 06:51 *not now 06:51 Not right now. 06:51 Ok 06:51 IDK what dougbot`s passoword is 06:51 But, OpinionLover is there... 06:52 Floyd, then he'll think your stalking him for real. 06:52 Bold prediction: OpinionLover56 is stalking Nkech. 06:52 :P 06:52 Floyd saw my CC message? 06:52 Oh, yeah, I deleted it. 06:52 can somebody tell hype what is my bot`s passoword? 06:53 Bold prediction: OpinionLover56 is NkechDad. :/ 06:53 Wow... 06:53 Just make a new not account or do forgot password 06:53 That would be a huge plot twist... 06:53 It most certainly would. 06:53 (Darren) ! 06:53 IDK what my bot`s email is 06:53 (founder) 06:54 So, forget about it, then. 06:54 I`ll make a new account 06:54 If you don't know it, then, leave it alone. 06:54 (Darren) = (explode) 06:54 Besides, that account won't work as a bot. 06:54 ^ 06:54 You need to install tons of scripts. 06:54 How do you make a not? 06:54 *bot 06:54 Or Pywikipediabot, AutoWikiBrowser... 06:54 Bot-making is supposed to be very difficult. Hype won't tell us how :/ 06:55 Yet Nkech got a bot. 06:55 It was a fake one. 06:55 I thought it was real. 06:55 Just like HH not 06:55 BOT my gosh! 06:55 :P 06:55 (Bot) 06:56 (bureaucrat) 06:56 I made a bot i`ll add it to the wiki so somebody can make it a bot 06:56 I'm not sure if we can do that :/ 06:56 Floyd operates his not manually 06:56 BOT BOT BOT! 06:56 Wow... :p 06:56 Autocorrect! 06:56 Hey DougBot 06:56 Dougbot 06:57 Hi i`m Dougs new bot 06:57 Fake bot. :/ 06:57 !say hi I'm dougbot 06:57 i`m not officaly a bot yet 06:57 Yep, you're not a bot. 06:57 I need to be upgraded to a bot 06:58 No, you can't. 06:58 If I had a not it would be BotDude or HiiTZDarReN 06:58 HiiTZDarRen :p 06:58 Sounds like Logan's username 06:58 You can't be "upgraded" into a bot. 06:58 Well on my wikia I officially declare DougBot 2 is a (bot) ! 06:58 ok cool 06:59 What about PFM.. ? 06:59 @Darren You can give him bot rights I think 06:59 And PFM! 06:59 Yay! 06:59 :D 06:59 Srsly? 06:59 Let's see 07:00 I`ll do what i`m command to and what my owner programs me to do 07:00 Nope, you're not a bot. 07:00 when i become a bot oh hi owner 07:00 :/ 07:01 Hi my none offical bot 07:01 Bots got bad grammar 07:01 You want to be a bot? Okay, learn Lua, Mercury, XML, CSS, JavaScript, then, come to me. 07:01 :P 07:01 You can't just make a bot in 25 seconds. 07:02 Yeah... 07:02 I all did was go to make a new account 07:02 Exactly. So, it's not a bot. 07:02 Guys its fine. 07:02 I know. 07:02 :P 07:02 :p 07:03 I'm just stating that "DougBot 2" is fake. 07:03 Vampire :F 07:03 can i be that bot that`s real that isn`t a true bot 07:04 That is also a fake bot. 07:04 OK 07:04 :P 07:04 I meant to say IK 07:04 I changed my info after i changed my avatar Lancemoon aka Minotaur Creature 07:04 Edit 07:04 19 EDITS SINCE JOINING THIS WIKI 07:04 MARCH 17, 2016 07:04 My Twitter My Website My Facebook 07:04 MY FAVORITE WIKISAlternative Hurricanes WikiaFake Hurricanes 2 Wikia 07:04 I LIVE IN The Forest of Doom 07:04 I WAS BORN ON August 31 07:04 MY OCCUPATION IS Eating Things and Gumball and Darwin 07:04 I AM Male most likly :P 07:05 Spam... 07:05 :/ 07:05 :p 07:05 :p 07:05 :D 07:05 #iamagainstspam 07:05 i`m a window 07:05 Doug just link us next time OK? 07:06 Ok my owner will 07:06 OK 07:06 User:Lancemoon 07:06 That's better 07:06 "likly" 07:06 """""likly""""" 07:06 Its French bruh 07:07 * clicks the Facebook link * 07:07 I meant to spell likly 07:07 * sees a curse word on it * 07:07 ITS KOOL! 07:07 Or puffle! 07:07 Oh, no! 07:08 Time to ban! 07:08 NO that isn`t a cuss word 07:08 It is. 07:08 Wait where? 07:08 I can send the Facebook link, here. 07:08 Show me 07:08 Here it is: 07:08 let me change it 07:08 https://www.facebook.com/Enid%20Fucks 07:08 What? :/ 07:08 Is that Doug? 07:08 I didn`t mean to add that word 07:09 Or Emma? 07:09 Or who? 07:09 Yeah, right... 07:09 Doug? 07:09 (Facepalm) 07:09 We need Protectsite right now! We found a curse word! 07:09 :P 07:09 (Warning) Doug really, don't do that. 07:10 I didn`t mean to add that it was by mistake! 07:10 Sorry 07:10 No not protect site unless its on the wikia. 07:10 "mistake". 07:10 changed ot https://www.facebook.com/Your%20my%20lunch 07:10 :/ 07:10 07:10 I don't think so 07:10 Page not found 07:10 Extending block on test wiki. 07:10 no please! 07:10 It's my test wiki, sorry. 07:11 ok 07:11 If I see this again you will be blocked. 07:12 Ok i think i my mind went to a place were it was like i`m gonna be bad 07:12 Still, you're not getting unblocked, or getting your block reduced. 07:13 on what 07:13 Douglas, if you ever want another chance on HHW, please do not do things like this. 07:13 Yeah . . . 07:13 ok 07:14 Okay, I extended the block. 07:14 On my test wiki.] 07:14 Your lucky I'm not blocking your here for 36 hours, but I don't believe banning is the solution to every problem. 07:15 I`m back 07:15 Hi dougbot 07:15 Exactly. However, I usually "revert, block and ignore". 07:15 hi 07:15 i`m a flower 07:15 I see 07:15 :/ 07:15 :/ 07:16 refresh guys 07:16 (facepalm) 07:16 Failed again 07:16 (facepalm) 07:17 DougBot 2, we have finally met. :/ 07:17 (brb) 07:17 I like fruit 07:17 PFM wanna have a PM 07:17 No. 07:17 Toaster Detected: DougBot 2 07:17 Why 07:18 * DougBot 2 was successfully ignored * 07:18 I`m a TT1000012 07:18 (Toaster) 07:18 Nope. 07:18 i can do so many things 07:18 like cook cartoon fish 07:18 :/ 07:19 import you into a cartoon and 3D print what ever you draw 07:19 :/ 07:19 it`s some of my featurs 07:19 LOL :P 07:19 Featurs 07:20 Okay....... 07:20 """""Featurs""""" 07:20 My bot can`t spell 07:20 Spam that SM because it`s funny 07:20 Just like you. 07:20 I can spell some words 07:20 Spam is not funny 07:20 ^ 07:20 Agreed. 07:20 NO SPAM EXTERMINATE SPAM! 07:21 Caps... 07:21 :/ 07:21 Spam... 07:21 that`s because i hate spam 07:21 Why you spammed minutes ago, then? 07:21 :/ 07:21 I only spamed 1 time and that was accidently. 07:22 This is honestly ridiculous. 07:22 That was when I was describing Adele fan base LOL! 07:22 LOL :P 07:22 I failed again 07:23 Bot shutting down 07:23 (Bbl) 07:23 Bye. 07:23 Bye 07:24 exporting file 07:24 Cya Darren 07:24 I see all even PFM 07:25 (brb) 07:25 (brb) 07:29 test. 07:32 another test. 07:33 test. 07:34 t. 2016 03 20